Red Pendant
by Wild ENFP
Summary: Having been kept in the dark for years about her father's true identity, she finds herself to be gifted with a strange ability she knows nothing of: high spiritual power. Will she accept a stranger's offer to train her until she reaches her true potential
1. Nuisance

**Well, I'm back. I changed the chapter and soon will re-upload the other soon and more to come. I was really busy with university. Many projects, many assignments... But hope you will like and see my improvement.**

 **I wasn't that lazy after all. If you ask why re-upload, the reason is simple: many mistakes, I could use description more. I'll try my best ^_^**

* * *

 **Nuisance**

 _ **Family is not an important thing, it's everything.**_ That's what I was taught when I was younger. I do have many memories of my parents together, of us playing and giggling. We were so close but some things also kept us apart at the very time. But we stayed strong and I'm grateful for the happy time we had.

My parents were very spiritual persons, especially my father. They were kind to others, loved animals and always offered their help to anyone who needed it. They met each other at a coffee shop. Mom spilled a drink on her shirt and father gave her a napkin. Nothing much, not very romantic. On one of their first dates they went stargazing in a park. While mother has common Japanese features, but what made her interesting was her personality and innocence, father was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes and black hair. It was unusual but special, His smile was warm and his eyes were stunning!

One of the best and strongest memories is when I was about 7 years old. I was a shy child, it was hard for me to make friends so I created my very own personal imaginary friend. Yes, I knew he wasn't real but for some reason he seem genuine. It was a boy named Ryu who was about my age, wearing a cute t-shirt with a T-Rex and a red cap. The strange thing about him is that he always went barefooted. When I asked him about he would usually say that he didn't remember, that he had lost them on the way.

After some time, I presented Ryu to my parents. I expected them to try and convince me that he wasn't real, that I'm imagining things, but to my surprise, they were very open. Strangely open to the idea. Yet, at first mother seemed really concerned but hadn't say a thing. Father from the very start wanted to play with us. His smile was so bright. We went to the amusement park that day and had a blast.

But the fun would soon be over. A few days after father bought me a necklace with a beautiful red pendant. The color was so powerful and intense. Little did I know that this would be the last gift I'll ever get from him. That day I didn't see Ryu at all. I tried to imagine him, to see him but everything felt unreal. I asked myself if I had done something wrong and made him leave me. Father said that it was just my imagination and I had no reason to be worried. I believed him. \

The next years passed by uneventful. Father started spending less and less time with us, mother was always concerned and she would usually pray that he'd come home soon and safe. I never quite understood what he was doing, what was his job. He was a detective, that I know for sure. But, he was too often away. Mother called him a "special detective", one of the best trying to explain his absence. He was needed because of his aptitudes.

One day, when I came home from home I found mother on the floor, crying her eyes out. No sooner had I enter the door than she run to me and hugged me. I remember the exact word she whispered "Daisuke, your father is ..dead.". 5 words that made our whole world crashing. After that nothing was the same. We were left with sweet bitter memories and pictures.

To my rescue came Keiko and later Yusuke who I had met soon after. Keiko is a sweet, calm, joyful girl, always trying to brighten the day. On the opposite, Yusuke is loud, hyperactive and likes using foul language. Yet, the became my friends in no time.

This went well for a while and both me and mother recovered. I was lucky I had them.

But one day...

"Keiko, wait for me!" _I shout after my friend._

"Yuki-chan! It's great to see you!" _she hugs me._ "I didn't know you wanted to attend Sarayashiki, we could have gone together and register!"

"It was..a last moment decision? To be honest, I didn't have many choices. It's good to be in the same Junior High, tho."

"Yes, I'm excited as well! It's going to be fun! Yusuke registered here too!" _she is so hyper today._

"Oh, we need to take care of the idiot so. Very well. It's good thing I to come by my place?"

"Sure! It's long since we last hanged out." _she agrees._

We soon arrive at my house which is closed by the school. It was long since I last had a friend come over and I was a bit excited. We had moved and bought something smaller yet it was a bit fancy. What can I say, my mom has good tastes. It's advantage is that is very close to everything: school, marketplace, buss station, and kind of Keiko and Yusuke's house too. It also had a nice garden! Mother took up gardening as a hobby. She's pretty good.

"Mother, I'm home! I'm with Keiko." _I shout._

No answer. She should be home.

"Let's go to the kitchen. We should eat something. I wonder where mother is. She shoul-". _I stop seeing mom lying on the floor, unconscious._

"Mother!" _I shout._

"I'll go call 911." _Keiko rushes to the phone._

It hasn't been long since I started attending Sarayashiki Junior High. For me, it is a school full with delinquents, bullies, vindictive teachers and stuck up girls. A place for all students whose parents can't afford the private school. This is also my case: I had to choose between Sarayashiki and Kasanegafuchi, the rival school. It's not like I actually wanted to attend one of them, but I ended up choosing the one Keiko Yukimura applied for.

Keiko has been my friend for many years. Such a rejoicing girl, hard not to get attached to her. I met her and Yusuke Urameshi 4 years ago and since then we have been a trio. Yes, they share a deep bound, even if he is a douche and acts a bit indifferent to her efforts, but he actually cares. I remember one time when he felt into the river: he was playing with her dress, as usual, but when Keiko started chasing him on the bridge, he slipped and felt. Idiot. Of course he caught a cold. She stayed with him the whole day, blaming herself for his condition. He didn't seem to be a good state, that winter was too harsh. But, the second day, he come to school, looking like hell. He barely stood on his feet, his cheeks were red and his nose was running. After a small talk with Atusko-san, the reason why he came in was : Keiko's expression.

 _Another boring class_. It's always the same. No one can even imagine how sick I feel for all of this. How sick I am of them. If you weren't in class, you'd surely be in some kind of trouble. maybe in a fight with those from Kasanegafuchi. They always seem to want to show off their manhood, which at this age it would be small. Thinking of them as fighters, kings of the street. What is this, Street Fight? No, it was pathetic. I remember a time when it was safe to walk in streets. No one would even dare to harass you. But now, I think they've fallen on their heads or something because both sides always like to cause trouble. Retards. Soon...

The bell finally rings. I must meet Keiko. We didn't end up in the same class, but they were close to each other. At least that. Walking down the halls I see Itsuki being bullied, as always, by the same three guys: Kenta, Masaro and Taichi. They weren't much, true, they were indeed upper class, but weak as a baby. Poor Itsuki. Near them is Nao with her puppies. Not actual puppies, more like minions, human slaves. They are always near Kenta, giggling and blushing whenever he cares to look at them. Naive girls, to him they are just instruments of pleasure.

"Fugimota-san, your homeroom teacher wants you to come the teacher's room. Now."

"Tsk. Guess this is your lucky day, punk!"

As they pass us I wink at Itsuki and go on my way. It always happens this way. Few dare to step in, usually Kazuma-san and his gang. But, today was strange. I haven't seen them around. I wonder where they are. Probably getting into a fight. Again. Even so, they were one of the few people that I liked to hang out with. Even if one might call them bullies or delinquents, they were nice people. They would have beaten the hell out Kenta, for a good cause, of course.

"...Always behaving like this.. Never improving! He escaped again! AH!"

"Keiko?" _That is was her angry voice_.

Just around the corner I bump into Natsuko and Blondie, never seemed to catch her name, looking at Keiko who is having a bone to pick with Yusuke. Again. They are nice, a little bit annoying but nice. I really appreciate them for being loyal friends, rare thing this days. I still ask myself why I don't catch Blondie's name.

"What's going on?" _I ask them a little bit amused_.

" Keiko-chan had an argue with Urameshi-kun again. He is so scary. "

"No, he is not. He just wants to be."

The conversation was a bit louder than I thought, making Keiko noticing us. She turns to us confused why we are there. At least she doesn't seem to be angry anymore.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because Urameshi-kun is so frightening!" _replies Natsuko_. "To think Keiko talks with him like it's nothing."

"Even all the teachers are afraid of him!" _replies the other one._

"Oh? He is a little naive and low class, but he's not poisonous…" _says an innocent Keiko._

"But the rumours surrounding him are horrible! I heard that people in high schools and colleges are all after his life! I even hear there were three violent organizations trying to recruit him.. And that he could summon 2000 comrades with just a call!"

"I don't know about such things!" _she disapproves._

"Me neither! I find it difficult to believe he is that notorious. His fighting skill are good, but to have an army?…" _I say firmly_.

"...He may seem like he fights everyday, and has suspicious characters entering and exiting his house everyday, but.." _continues Keiko_.

"That's really very scary!"

"...I don't think he can even call 2 to his command, let alone 2000. He's got very few friends. If you treat rumors as truth, your misunderstand towards him will only grow deeper!" _explains Keiko._

"But...uhm.." _Natsuko tries saying something but no words come out of her mouth._

"No buts!" I really want this discussion to end. "Let's go and find that bastard! But why does Takenaka, I assume, want to see him?"

"Urameshi! Uramehsi! Come to the staff room immediately!" _The voice in the speakers seems pissed._

"This must be big..." _I sigh_.

We went on looking for him, but the break is short so our search is pointless. No where to be found. as expected. I want to say sorry to Keiko, but her face seems so sad. She always looks after him, but he never shows gratitude. Not one sign. Dickhead. Every since he was a child he got into lots of trouble. Lots of trouble. So at least that's what I've heard. He never struck me as a bad guy, not at all, maybe more of an ass, but surely not the hooligan everyone sees. Yes, he likes fighting a lot but he never bullies someone for no reason. Until I met them, Keiko was his only friend, or at least true friend. She had to endure a lot, he could be nicer.

"Well get him next time! I need to go to class, think I have math." _I wave at Keiko._

"Yuki-chan! Are you going to the hospital after class?" _she asked concerned._

"Yes. I hope she will be well soon."

"Good luck, Yuki-chan! Come to my house later! "

"Thank you, Keiko. I'll come! Talk to you later!"

"I'm here!"

I don't know why I expect an answer. It's not like she's been up for the last months. But today is a special day, and I want a bit more. She's been sleeping so peacefully. One day, when I came home from school I saw her lying down on the floor, unconscious, near the stairs. The police thought she just felt down the stairs, maybe fainted, but there was something wrong with her body position. It seemed odd. At the hospital they said she had suffered a head trauma and went into a state of coma.

After two months she finally awakened. This morning, to be more exactly. I didn't tell anyone because I couldn't believe it myself. She woke up! I ran here, have almost been hit by a car, but she was just sleeping...like always. I thought she would have lots of energy and an appetite so I brought her apples. She loves them, or used to. I sit down on her bed, watching her. So peacefully…. She was also been moved to a new room, nicer than the other one. To my surprise, she even had a roommate, Mrs. Minamino-sama, who was also asleep.

"Wake up, mother!" _I can't help it. I miss her too much._

"It's so nice to have someone with me! And your mother is such a nice lady."

 _I turn around to see Mrs. Minamino-sama trying to stay up. My cry surely woke her up._

"May I help you?" _I rush to her side_.

"Thank you, miss. What is your name?" _Such a nice voice_.

"Yuki Shirakawa."

"A priestess's name. Did you know?"

"Yes… It was a long time ago. My mother used to tell me stories of…"

The door slams opened draws our attention. A tall boy with bright green eyes and long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back enters the room. He has delicate features, I wonder if he has ever been mistaken with a girl. He is wearing his school uniform, matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim. He must be going to a prestigious school. yet, there was something strange about him, his energy seems too strong for a human,

"Shiuchi, meet Mrs. Yuki Shirakawa. She is the daughter of Mrs. Shirakawa who was moved here today."

"Nice to meet you Minamino-kun." Very nice meeting you.

He nods.

"It's good to see that you are doing so much better, mother. Thank you for keeping my mother company Shirakawa-san."

"It was nice to actually talk to someone around here. I will have my leave now. Please tell my mother that I've been here."

"I will." _he calmly replie_ s.

I really hoped that she would talk to me today. Maybe tomorrow.

"Yuki, wait!"

"Mother? Mother!"

I run to her bed and embrace her, almost suffocating her. It's been long. I can't believe my eyes, she is finally awake.

"There, there, little one. You are suffocating me. What me to go to sleep again?"

"Mother, don't make jokes now! " _I laugh looking at her._

She is staring at Shuichi. She seems upset and troubled.

"I see you still wear the necklace. A great joy to my eyes."

"I never take it down! It's too precious..."

This necklace is a gift from my late father. Such a lovely gift. He said it was very special, but I couldn't understand quite why. He would often say that the pendant was red because it represented his love. It was a simple necklace, nothing fancy, but the stone attached was indeed beautiful. Never have I ever seen one such as this, like it was out of this world. We talked for a while but when was about to leave the room, I see a concerned face on Shuichi's face. He is clearly staring at the pendant. Why? He seems to recognize it. But how?

I decide to go pass Keiko's house, but there is no one there, not even her parents. It is still early, I didn't stay that much with my mother. Maybe she is at Yusuke's house, scolding him. I really want to see that. But, I clearly didn't find the funny scene I had imagined there.


	2. Nonsense

**Nothing much has changed in this chapter but writing mistakes and a bit of description.**

 **I still might have some errors so please review hard and bad :D**

* * *

 **Nonsense**

 _ **Urameshi is dead**_ _._ After going to Keiko's place and seeing that no one was home, I rushed to Yusuke's house hoping she was there. I really wanted to share the news of my mother finally being awake to them. Earlier this year, she suffered an accident and lost conscious and went into a coma. Because I only have her, father had died years ago, it was a tough moment for me. But Keiko and Yusuke were there and soon they became my second family. Therefore, they should be the first to hear the good news. I imagined Keiko smiling softly and hugging me, telling me how great it was to hear that and Yusuke smirking, saying something short like "That's good." or "Finally.", or nothing at all, just smirking. But, everything caught me off guard. _Keiko was crying._

 _Yusuke died saving a young boy that evening, he passed in the most unexpected way, giving his life for someone he didn't know._ This action spoke more about his _true_ personality than everything he had ever said or done, about his _true_ self. But, to my utter disgust, people didn't see it that way.

 _Urameshi doesn't have a good reputation._ He liked to intimidate people and sometimes beat them up just because he felt they feared him. Even more, he is very impulsive and therefore short tempered. He never had a father figure in his life, a model to follow and his mother wasn't usually around, going to parties and drinking a lot, leaving all alone. _Such a neglectful environment in which no children should be risen._ I understood him, I could both empathize and sympathize with him as, myself, don't have a father. This might be the reason why we got along, I never judged him but tried to understand him, to be a friend.

 _To think that this day started so good._ I go at Keiko and hug her, telling her to calm down. I find it hard myself to abstain from crying but I need to be strong. I know how difficult this must be we must stay strong, stay strong for his mother. _Speaking of which, where is she?_ I take Keiko and go into the living room, following the cries of a wounded mother. She is laying on the cold floor, crying. Tears come down her face.

"Atsuko-san, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say..." _I try and babble something._

 _She doesn't response._ She might be still in shock. I remember my pain but her must be must worse. Children should die years apart from their parents. It is not fair when something like this happens to someone so young. Even more, he was a good boy, a good friend even if he tried to show a tough attitude. I take Keiko to the couch and sit her there. I should go and make some mint tea. We are staying here today, we need to prepare everything for tomorrow. At least this, I can do. Also, I don't think it's safe to leave them alone so I should Keiko's parents and let them know where she is.

"Keiko, drink this. It's a mint tea, it will help you calm down."

"Thank you..." _her voice falters._

"I called your parents. They know you are here. Now, please rest and try and sleep." _I insist._

I look at Atsuko. Still on the floor but she isn't crying anymore. Doubt she will talk to me or anyone so I put a blanket on her. I should go and rest myself, tomorrow is a ... hard day.

Today is the time to say the final goodbye. After school we came, me and Keiko, and helped Atsuko get ready. Yusuke's body is so cold. He is staying so still and motionless in the coffin. He's face is peaceful. Where is the loud Urameshi I knew? People start coming, I need to pull myself together. In theory all the participants who come should pay their respects to Atsuko-san, his mother, but for some, that's not the case. They seem to be more interested in making jokes and laughing, _loudly_ , disturbing the silence. _They got out of bed today to see if he was really dead, not to show any humanity._

Keiko cries her heart out even more than yesterday.

"Dry your eyes Keiko! Please..." _I try and calm her down._

No one can do anything to stop a weeping heart. I hug her tight. Hearing her it makes me hard to abstain from not crying. He was my friend too, one of few. He didn't deserve to die, even more this charade. But, I should focus on my alive friend more. At least she isn't alone, she has me and her other two friends from school. One of them is tall, skinny with blonde ponytails and dusty brown eyes and the other is shorter with glasses, brown hair and eyes. Needless to say they both were frightened by Yusuke, disapproving of every contact Keiko had with him. I hope one day she will realise how shallow their relationship is.

"This isn't good, let's go back!"

"For God's sake, who is yelling at the gate!?" _I snap_. _I just wanted a quiet procession. He deserves this!  
_ "Shut up and let me go!"

I see an angry Kazuma rushing through the gate. I giggle a bit because his light blue jumpsuit was in contrast with his red face which has many injuries and bandages _probably made by Yusuke_. Even funnier are the guys who are trying to hold him back. _That's one angry look._

"Despicable! You win ove me and go right up to die!" _he yells loudly._

"Kuwabara-san! You are in front of a procession!" _one of his friends try calming him down._

"I'm the only one who's supposed to kill you, you hear!" _he continues._

"How would he be able to hear that!?" _says the other friend._

"With that utterance, even the dead can hear you Kuwabara-san! " _I say making them notice me._

"Yuki-chan?" _He asks a bit surprised to see me here._ "I was the one who should have killed him.."

"I know...Sawamura-san I think you should leave. The people are a bit...let's say upset by your lousy entrance." _I advice one of his friends.._

 _He nods trying to hold Kazuma-san down._

 _Kirishima-san smiles at me_. "We will leave now."

"Thank you." _I said blushing_. "..You should come later, He would appreciate."

Kirishima-san is a really nice guy. I would like if he gave me more attention than he does. But, guess I can't compete with all those girls who are all over him because of his looks. He's much more! For starters, all they see is good looks and money, he is from a rich family after all, but no one asks why he is in a gang. He's family is united and has resources, so I suppose to him his "gang" represents more, honor and loyalty.

"I'm not leaving! Urameshi! Urameshi!" _Kuwabara resisters._

 _Yusuke, you fool, guess you had some friends after all._

I look back at see Iwamoto-sensei and Akashi-sensei looking a bit confused and babbling about something. In a blink of an eye, Takenaka-sensei took them by the collar and started scolding them pretty roughly. _Iwamoto-sensei is the worst._ He always claims to care for the school's reputation, but in truth, he only cares for himself. _A hypocrite!_

I take my necklace in my hand. "Yusuke, why did you die? Your death should leave everyone misty-eyed…. What?" _I suddenly look at the sky. I swear I saw him, just now as a reflection on the pendant's surface. Was it my imagination?_

Kazuma did indeed come later when there was almost no one. The boy who Yusuke had saved came too with his mother. Such a sweet and young boy. He thanked him for saving him, but looked a bit confused. He couldn't understand why his savior was still sleeping and refused to wake up. It was a nice moment that melted my heart.

"Girls, I'm leaving. I need to go to my mother… Sorry I can't stay more! " _I say this going back to Keiko._

"I really hope she wakes up soon.." _Keiko manages to say between tears_.

"She woke up yesterday. I never found the right time to tell you… to be honest, I kind of forgot, too. " _I apologise._

"How could you! This was big!" _Keiko_ _shouts at me_. "Please send her regards"

"Sure do! I'm off. Keiko, call me!"

"Bye Yuki-chan, thank you!"

"I'm here!" _I salute my mother cheerfully._

"Welcome, child! I thought you'd never come!" _she welcomes me._

"Well, you sound cheerful enough!"

 _It pasted a long time since the last time we both laughed and giggled._ It is high time we started catching up. We only had each other since father died. She never wanted to move on with her life, even if she was still young. _I always admired her loyalty, but sometimes I missed a male figure._ No one can replace him, but somethings might have been easier if we had a man in the house.

"Hm, where is Mrs. Minamino-san? Also, did Shuichi came today? I want to ask him something.." _I ask curious_.

Minamino-san is mother's roommate. A very nice and kind woman who has a handsome boy, with very interesting and unusual features. Unlike his mother who has brown hair and eyes, he has green eyes and vibrant red hair. Not only is he the charming type but also he seems to be very smart. I heard rumours that he is a top student at Meiou Private Academy,

"I see you are wearing the necklace. Good. So, what did I miss?" _she asks cheerfully evading my question_.

"Hmm...Well, firstly I must tell you that Yusuke died…" _I didn't know how to tell her this, she was very fond of him._

"How? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" _she asks shocked._

"Mother..I found out yesterday when I went by his house. He saved a boy who was going to be hit by a car. He died saving someone."

"That boy… He always caused trouble! I didn't expect him to give up his life, tho!" _she seems surprised_. Who could blame her? No one ever expected this.

"I know. But… Crazy thing that I saw his reflection in the pendant today. He was looking at us from the sky. It was strange. Guess I miss him a lot."

"No, you did see him. "

"What?" _I ask confused._

"You resemble your father so much. In this world there are people who possess spiritual powers. With them, you can see the unseen, you can feel the energies around you and even more. I wish I could tell you more, but, I wasn't blessed with this gift."

"This sounds pretty amazing... But, this can't be true !? People with spiritual powers? And Yusuke being still attached to this world? Let's be a bit realistic… Illusions are influenced by the mind and powerful emotions.."

"Foolish child, listen up! Yes, it took me a while to accept this too. Yusuke is with us, but in a different way. This necklace will protect you. A part of your father's spiritual power is stored up in there. Soon, you will discover your own strength. I think it's time I tell you about him…" _she pauses._

"..Nothing to ask so far? Good. Your father was a skilled demon hunter. You imagine that if ghosts are real, demons are not far away. He was fighting those lost souls since he was younger than you. Do you remember that when you were little you had an imaginary friend? That was a poor soul. It was real. But because we both wanted you to have a normal life, we sealed your powers for a bit. Now, the seal has losen I see. "

"That's a little too much to comprehend now. It sounds amazing but… Unreal. Not to be rude, but I never could have guessed that one of my first discussion with you would be about a fantasy."

"I know my child. But even now, look around. You will sense everything way different. There are other things we need to discuss but now it's…."

The door opens A young nurse enters and tells my mother that the doctor can see her now.

"Wait for me, Yuki." _she insists._

"Sure, mother."

 _I can't believe my ears. Since I was a child I wondered if ghosts really existed, and now I can even see them. Or just Yusuke, for the moment. Yusuke!? I needed to go and talk to him. Maybe I can help him pass into the light or something like that? What do I even think about this!? It can't possibly be real! But what if it is… what if..._

"Good afternoon miss Shirakawa-san." _So he did came after all._

"...Good afternoon…" I turn around to greet Shuichi.

"Is there something wrong? I see both our mothers are waiting for the doctors.…"

"I had a tough day. You come here every day Minamino-san?" _I cut him off._

"Please, call me Shuichi, I think we will spend a lot of time together the days that will come, so if it's ok with you we can…. Yuki-chan?"

 _Such a lovely voice._ I feel a little dizzy and my head hurts. _Such a shitty day._ I am staring at Shuichi-kun vacantly. Suddenly, while looking at him the image gets blurry. As a reflex action, I put my hand on my chest, touching the pendant. Shuichi's image disappears _A white fox! I saw a tall man with beautiful_ _slanted golden eyes and long flowing silver hair. He was wearing a white sleeveless yukata , long with matching martial arts pants and shoes._

I snap out the trance, finding myself in his arms. He looks at me very confused and troubled.

"Yuki-chan? Are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"I was saw a beautiful white fox. What are you?" _I calmly ask him, knowing I may show that I know way too much._

"Oh. Very precise. I assumed you had sealed your spiritual powers because of the pendant you are wearing." _he sighs_.

"What is a ...demon…. like you doing here?" _I have so many questions I want to ask_.

"No one has ever seen my true form, so you must have a good control over your powers. Your father was a detective, am I right?" ` _he asks_.

"Yes…" _This day is too much for me_.

"So my memory is intact. Your father was the one who sent me into this world. As you can see, my true form is a fox. I was injured by a skilled hunter and… Well the rest is history. I got attached to this world, to my human mother and that's why I am still here. " _he explains_.

"I knew something was strange about you..Even if you are a demon, you don't seem evil…"

"Power does not make you evil. You have some great ones yourself waiting to come to surface. I can't be your first experience?"

 _That sounds so wrong but yet so good._

"No..but this is all too new for me."

"Confronting a demon about his true nature isn't the best move you know? " _says this a bit disappointed._

"...From the very first time I knew you were a good person. I can read energies...I've never been wrong so far." _I play the confident card._

"So, you are an energy reader? And you can see a demon's true form? If others find out, you might be in danger." _He seems too serious_. But he was right, this ain't some lame game, this is _something big_ and I was reckless telling him this.

"...I hope no one will?"

"Hehe, I hope that too. I can train you, teach you how to protect yourself."

"Why would you want to help me? After all, I'm the daughter of the hunter who banished you here."

"Banish is a strong word. But, living here 15 years, I guess I grew quite fond of humans. And you are a special one."

 _By now, my cheeks were red. I knew he didn't mean it in any romantical way but I couldn't help. n some level, he one of the most interesting ...things I have ever met, and I did feel attracted to him._ I want to find out more, and he can help me on this matter.

"Let's meet again this evening. I'll be waiting for you in front of your house. And be ready to do whatever I say. "

"But, how do you know where...?"

"I wouldn't do this for any human you know? And, remember I told you that I had recognised the pendant. I had to check you up, to see who you really are."

 _I blush again. But still, this is pretty fucked up. So, I have a demon stalker?_

"You stalked me, didn't you? That's wrong, even for a demon." _I pause._ So who am I?"

"You will soon find. I'm going to check on my mother and then go home. See you soon. Also, call me Kurama from now on."

"Good bye, Kurama."

"Yuki."

 _And so he leaves. I need to pull myself together now and really fast. Can I really trust him? My instincts say so, but the reality can be otherwise. Yet, for now, he's the best I've got. I guess I can be of use to him, because of my powers, as he said. So, whatever the case is, it may be in his interest to teach me how to use my spiritual energy, not to say mine. I should also wait for mother..._

I have been waiting for my mother for some time, wondering when she'd come. It is also getting pretty late and I want to get home. He may come. I go to the doctor's salon and one of the nurses tells me that mother is being taken care of. So I write her a note and go straight home.

"Dear mother,

I'm off! I'll come by tomorrow too. Don't worry, I'll call the doctor tonight as, hopefully, you will be discharged soon.

Love you,

Yuki."


	3. Nebula

**Long time no see?**

 **University keeps me busy, many assignments, too many really.**

* * *

Nebula

 _I am ignorant to the silhouettes passing me._ I am caught up in my own thoughts, trying to comprehend what had happened today. _Recap_. Trapped spirits and demons exists, Yusuke is still here with us in a spiritual form, need to get to him soon. But this doesn't end up here. _My father was alike those demon hunters you see in movies._ But this isn't the pick in the ice, the possibility that those creatures had put an end to his life is.

" _Now, the seal has loosen I sense."_ I need to break the seal. Since childhood I have been interested in the supernatural and paranormal activities, researching and reading so many books, watching documentaries all day long. I even had my own club named "Supernatural Investigators" in school. _I want to know more, to feel more, to control more._ Kurama might help me with this. I need to proceed with caution… But I don't know how to protect myself. If things go bad, I'm in deep trouble.

Not paying attention to the surroundings I bump into a man. His belongings are now scattered on the floor: papers, files and an agenda.

"Shit!" _he yells angrily._

I bent down to help him gather his things, almost reaching for his agenda but he suddenly slapped my hand.

"Don't touch my stuff!" _he yells again._

"I'm sorry!" I _try apologizing but my sincere words didn't reach him_. He mutters something under his breath and goes on his way.  
 _The agenda! Father kept journals is his study! There must be some recordings about his last missions, about the day they sealed my powers, and about his cases...anything would be worth reading._ Until I meet with Kurama I can do some research myself. It's a pity my parents didn't help me control my spiritual powers, but even more, they sealed them.

I rush home, running as fast as I can. _I am driven by curiosity, by the need to know more_. Excitement. That was why I felt. I am excited because what is happening, I want to control all of this. I stream into the house, going straight to the study. An old simple room with furniture that has already withstood the test of time. It didn't have much: an oak wood desk in the middle of the room, with many bookshelves on the right and left. I look through every book on the shelves, hoping to find anything related to seals or demons. Nothing. I find nothing. Maybe in the desk's drawer! _Locked._ Forcing the lock doesn't seem to help at all. I need the key but where the key is…

*scratch*  
"What was that?" I am sure that I heard scratching noises. I look around trying to find the source. It might have been my imagination. This room has old furniture, it might make some sounds. I decide not to give much importance and go back at my task.

 _I need to find the key_. _If I remember right, mother had put all of father's belongings in a box, but where is it?_ It is a wooden big box, nothings special but you can't just put it anywhere because of its size. It can be in the wardrobe, as it is kind of big and we usually toss there different things. _We all have that one place._

 _There it is!_ Now the search begins. I open it slowly, hoping it is there. I look through the things that are there: some of dad clothes which don't bear his scent anymore, albums and pictures which I am too scared to open and a little box jewelry box and that's all. No keys. _It might be in the little one!_ I open the little box and find a necklace.

"It's not here..." _I sigh._

*scratch*

I turn around and look at the door. Which is cracked open now. I look closely and a dark silhouette bums into the room. A tall man is walking now towards me. He is very solid and massive making evading to be really hard, let alone taking him on.

"What... do you ...want?" _I ask with a flattering voice._

"You are scared, aren't you? Little dear, just give me that necklace and I might let you go." _he responses._

"Why?" _I ask._

"In it, it's the key you had been looking for, fool. Just open it."

He has a very intimidating presence. Even his voice is scary. I have the same sensation as when I was watching Kurama. I open the necklace and he was right. This must be the key! Suddenly I don't feel good. _Focus!_ His image gets blurry and I see an ogre with skin resembling rock.

"I won't ask twice. Now it's your chance. "

I take a few steps back not saying anything.

"Heh. I'll rip that body of yours, devour your soul and still get that necklace." _he seems dead serious._ He is now slowly approaching me, but I'm too afraid to move. _A way out, I need a way out._ I can't take him on but at least I should try and evade him. With a fast action I through a lamp at him, hoping it will act as a distraction and I could slip by the door. But, it doesn't work. The lamp smashes into his head because of his rock skin.

"Nice try but -"

He stops realizing he has something around his neck. It looks like the body of a rose. It is Kurama!

"You will not proceed." he _says._

"Kurama!" _I now find my words._

"I no second I see the og _re's_ head flying around the room. I shout. Such gruesome, horrible. Still scared I look at the man who saved me.

"Are you alright?" _he asks._

I nod.

"You had some courage when facing him but you were again reckless. If you had control over your energy, he wouldn't have been a challenge. But what did he want?"

"He wanted… I don't know." _I still don't trust you._

"Finally learning? Good. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"I'll help you train." _he ignores my question._

That isn't an answer to my question.

 _You've been walking for a while, going deep into the city. We haven't talked, I just follow his shadow. I am feeling a bit uneasy about this whole situation but at least we are surrounded by people so I may be safe._

"Where are we going?" _I ask again firmly._

"You have already asked me that. Twice now. Behind those buildings there is a big open space before you get into the forest." _he replies._

"Why that place? And what we will do?" _I continue._

"Be patient."

 _What kind of response is that? I deserve to know. I don't like it, I shouldn't have accepted! Damn… But for his help I'm still alive. I can't know what the future has in plan for me and I don't want to be helpless again._

"Very well." _I say._

I can't see his face but I feel like he is smiling. _Again._

"We are here." _he suddenly turns around pointing onwards._

The city is embraced by a forest and mountains and even a temple of the Great Master Genkai, and martial art master, an old woman who has gained her respect because of the hard years of training. Judging by the looks we must be nearby, but at safe distance. _Remember, he is a demon after all._ I don't remember coming here before, I would sure remember such a special place. Firstly, we are in the clearance, trees surrounding this open space. In the middle of the space there are six stones, five of them are forming a circle and one of them is in the middle. I seem some dried up flowers around the outside of the circle because of the powerful sun and lack of water, but inside there are beautiful white ones. The tall stones may keep them dark at times during the day.

"What are we going to do here?" _I ask still confused._

"You are going to meditate. No point in trying to control your power if you aren't aware of it." _He replies softly._

"But...I don't know how to...meditate." _I say feeling awkwardly_.

He sighs.

"You really aren't in touch with your spiritual energy at all?" _He pauses awaiting a response for me but none came._ "Listen, it's not that hard. Just relax. Firstly you should stretch out a little. Meditation involves sitting in one position for a while, so you need to any tension or tightness of your muscle." _had already started exercising while he was talking._ "Good. After you finish, go and sit on that stone."

I am now sitting on the stone, with my eyes closed and my my legs crossed, _half lotus position much?_

"Now relax. Follow your breath and stay focused. Concentrate on one object for example, your necklace for example. It should have a good energy. "

 _Easy said than done. I doubt this is very useful, I don't feel connect at anything at all. This is a waste of time, I won't learn anything by meditating. He should show me stuff to do, something more interesting than standing on a rock._

"Yuki, concentrate." _I hear his firm voice._

He seems mad. I'm not taking it seriously enough. He's trying to help me after all. _Don't know his true intentions, true,_ but he wants me to get to the truth. _Ok, Yuki, time to focus._

 _Inhale._ I imagine the surface of the red pendant and in it I can see my parents holding each other's hand smiling. Family. Love. Protection. _Exhale_. Suddenly, I remember the ogre that came after the key. Ok, doubt he is the only one involved in this. He sure has some boss or something. But what do they want? Father's been long dead, why now?

 _Inhale._ The image of my mother appears, now alone. She has her arms open and her face is joyful. She is ok, now, she will be coming home too. Balance. Home. Stability. _Exhale._ I feel a warm blast of wind dancing with my hair.

 _Inhale._ I imagine Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Why Kurama? Keiko is waving and they seem to be waiting for me. Bounding. Friendship. Travel. _Exhale._ The blast is now embracing my body and I feel like I am above the ground, being carried by it.

I open my eyes and the scenery is different from before. I see various light orbs gravitating around me, around Kurama who I see now in his fox form. I am both fascinated and confused by what I see.

"Kurama?" _I look at him. He smiles._

This is totally strange, but I feels warm and nice. As soon as I start moving the orbs came to my side, surrounding me.

"Kurama!" _I now yell, fearing what may happen._

"Don't be afraid. Embrace it." _He tries calming me down._

I close my eyes _. Inhale. Exhale. He is right, I should calm myself… Nothing will harm me, no?_ There are 5 orbs of bright light blue gravitating around me. Some say that in the nature there are energies we cannot see but feel. I look at Kurama. He is just standing there, showing no emotion in his expression. _Some is pushing is me?_ I look behind and of the orb is pushing me back towards the middle of the stone circle. They are now dancing around me. _It's beautiful!_

"What do you want from me?" _I ask._ "You are beautiful but… I am confused. What should I do?"

" _Hello there, young one. You are the first to come to us in a very… very long time."_ says one of them.

" _We are amazed by your powers. You can see us even if they are under a seal." Continues one of them._

" _Young one, do you want us to break it? You want to gain your full powers, don't you?" I can't understand which of them is talking. It is like an echo._

"I...would very much appreciate that." _I smile._

"Hehe..." _They all giggle._

"Very well, since you were such an entertainment, we will grant you this very wish. But..." _It pauses._

"But?" _I ask._

"But, you shall use them wisely. We feel that something will soon change for the human world. We don't know what but we feel it. "

"Something will change? What do you feel?" _I ask concerned._

"Something will change for you too. Hihihi." _It giggles again._

"Don't even imagine that we give it for free. We can see that you are a good person, we have seen that you have shown kindness towards your fellow humans." _It explains._

"Enough talk. Let her gain her powers once again."

Suddenly they charge at full speeds towards me, entering my body. _But, I am not afraid._ I need their help, I need their power. As soon as they disappear, the scenery goes back to normal. No orbs, no light, no fox form.

"Kurama, I-"

"Gained your powers? Good, it's time for training. But not today." _He cuts me off._ "Let's head back, for now. And on the way back, you can tell me the truth about what really happened back to your home."

We are walking towards my home. Even if it felt like I had only spent few minutes meditating, hours had passed. Not many, but enough that it is now dark. _I should explain him what had happened. I can trust him, I hope._

"Kurama...Listen." _I pause waiting for a reaction but he keeps walking._

I start explaining him in details what had happened. I reminded him that my father was a demon hunter. I didn't know his motive but I knew he wanted something from my dad's office. But the drawer's content was a mystery for me too.

"Let's find out. _"_ _He proposes._

"Like now?" _I ask._

"The sooner the better. We need to find out more. We talk about your safety now." _He explains._

"You are right…" _I sigh._

"Glad you agree." _He smiles._

He smiled. Such a sweet and innocent smile. I didn't even notice that I was staring at him, blushing. He sees that and continues smiling making my face all red.

"Now, that you have discovered your powers it's time to train. We shall meet tomorrow. You are no fighter, but I must say that you are quite unique. I've never seen someone who can see things in forms of energy. Think you can even sense other's energy. So, you are much like-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but why do you help me? It is ...weird. I mean, you are a demon, shouldn't you be one of the bad guys? And even more, it's hard for me to trust you, at least in theory, when I don't know your real intentions...It's-"

"Yuki." _He calls my name in a sweet, calm voice._ "You remind me of someone I used to know. You are very much alike, actually. That's all. Surprisingly, there are demons with good intentions too. "

"Thank you."

Soon we arrive to my home and head into my father's office. We open the drawer and we find...Journals, letters, pictures and an old book and a crystal ball. I'm sure he wanted that book and crystal ball.

"Kurama, do you know what these are?" _I ask him while he is browsing the book._

"Yes… In these books are various spells, seals and magical places. There are also some recordings regarding the spirit world. I think that…" _he is now facing me_ "...this book has been in your family for a long time, for generations in fact. See…" _he shows me the last pages_ "...these were made by your father, I'm sure. The ogre was after all of these. Precious information is in them. Interesting. I understand why, there are things in here I don't even know about…. "

 _He won't take it, no?_ If it is true, then… There might be precious information that he needs. _Information is the key to power._ And these recordings might answer all of my question….And if what he said is true then I might learn even more about my family, about me and spiritual energy.

"Yuki, read them. And after then, ask me whatever you want. I'm sure that there are information you won't understand. Now, I shall take my leave."

"You...don't want this? You said it yourself, there are things you don't know…" _I ask confused._

"You are right, there are but it wouldn't be right. In time, I hope you will share these with me, after you will fully trust me." He smiles. He looks at me waiting for a reaction but I just stand still. Disappointed he walks to the door.

"Let's read it together!" _I_ _shout._ "I… want to understand and I think that…." _I didn't know what to say. I am reckless again but I don't want him to leave._

"You are kind. Are you sure?"

"Uhm...Yes...I don't think it's wise but there will be much information that I won't understand and I do trust you...100%. Just...stay." _Did I just say that? This is awkward. I should stop talking._

"Yuki...very well. And under other circumstances this wouldn't be wise." _He looks at me a bit disappointed of my thoughtless._ "But, thank you. Then, I will call my father and tell him I won't be coming home soon so we can start."

"Yes!" _I am glad, I really am._

And soon we start reading the book.


End file.
